Tohru
'''Tohru '''is a female customer who debuted in Papa's Pizzeria and appears in later games. She happens to also be a big fan of the color pink. Appearance Tohru has black hair, tied in pink beads. A pink leather jacket covers her dark, purple shirt. She also wears a layered skirt (in the colors of black and dark purple), and a pair of dark grey pants. To conclude her looks, two black shoes with pink laces. Before Freezeria, She had orange lashed eyes. Now, she has normal oval shaped eyes. She also had pink stripes on her bottoms which also got removed. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 6 mushrooms (left) * 2 peppers (right) * 8 anchovies * 4 minutes * Sliced into 8 piecces. Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Well-Done Patty * Ketchup * Lettuce * Tomato * Mayonnaise * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Soft * Beef * Brown Rice * Cheese * Peppers * Onions * Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Small Chocolate Sundae with Nutty Butter Cups * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Butterscotch Topping * Nuts * Cookie Papa's Pancakeria * 3 Blueberry Pancakes * 2 Butters * Blueberry Syrup * Drink: ** Large Tea with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Ketchup * Lettuce * Tomato * Mayo * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 2 Spicy Garlic Wings * 2 Wild Onion Wings * 4 Medium Boneless Wings * 8 Green Peppers Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Chicago Bun * Mustard * Cheese * Onions * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Diet Fizzo ** Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Confetti Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Red Frosting ** Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle during other holidays) ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Feather Cookie (No other toppings during other holidays) ** Harvest Stripe Cookie (Marshmallow during other holidays) ** Feather Cookie (No other toppings during other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Orange Frosting ** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (No other sprinkles during other holidays) ** Chocolate Chips ** Feather Cookie (No other toppings during other holidays) ** Harvest Stripe Cookie (Nutty Butter Cup during other holidays) ** Feather Cookie (No other toppings during other holidays) Toppings she is unlocked with *In Papa's Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Blueberry Mixable *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Chicago Bun *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Harvest Stripe Cookie *In Papa's Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Cookies Papa's Next Chefs (2013) She won to Kayla in the first round and won to Mary in the second. She and Doan made 1st place in the Purple Burple division. She's lost to Utah. Trivia *It is implied that pink is her favorite color, as her clothing is mainly pink. *In Freezeria, she is the only female to order Nutty Buttercups while the rest of the customers who order these are male. Gallery 15.jpg Tohru (Taco mia).png Earliestperfectorderintacomia.jpg|Tohru's perfect order in Taco Mia. Fiesta.png|An angry Tohru in Papa's Wingeria. tohruperfectorderinburgeria.png|A perfect score from Tohru in Papa's Burgeria An angry tohru in papas taco mia.png|Take an oral test for this simple question. Mad tohru.jpg|Tohru gives Maggie 41 points in anger. Horrible breakfast..png|I will never be happy fir this joke. Tohru closer..png|This Tohru as a closer. Fail Waffle.jpg|Tohru is not pleased in Papa's Pancakeria Side-by-side.png Tohru cravings.png|Her order on Papa's Hot Doggeria Tohruandoan.PNG Tohruareyoukiddingme.png|Peggy are you kidding me? Displease Tohru - Burgeria.png Tohru2.jpg Tohru 2.png Angrytohru.png|Another Angry Tohru tohrunew.png Purpleburple winners.jpg|Doan and Tohru win the Purple Burple division Tohru w.jpg|Tohru Profile in Pizzeria Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa’s hotdoggeria Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Adults Category:Thanksgiving Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:"T" Customers Category:Papa's Pizzeria customers Category:People that are skinny Category:Tutorial Customers